The Final Prophesy
by future author at work
Summary: Anna Force is simply a girl with a messed up family. When someone arrives promising to take her away to safety, she simply can't refuse. What she doesn't realize is that she's a half-blood whose about to be taken into a world of gods and monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Anna Force is simply a small town girl with a messed up family. When someone arrives promising to take her away to safety, she simply can't refuse. What she doesn't realize is that she's a half-blood whose about to be taken into a world of gods and monsters. She also doesn't realize that it's her job to fulfill an old prophesy, one from which she may not survive. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned this story, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction. :D  
**

I finished typing the last few words of my report and pressed print. I sighed contentedly as I leaned back in my computer chair and turned my attention to the printer as it took in a sheet of paper and began to document my work. I smiled. It was the first time I had actually managed to finish a report _without_ having first asked for an extension. I had never felt more pleased.

"Can you stop lazing around and pick up a broom?" my mother, Allison Force, asked as she began dusting around the computer. "There's a lot of cleaning to be done before Andrew comes by, and I want to impress him."

' More like _need_,' I thought to myself as I rose from my seat. I was sick and tired of my mother going through boyfriend after boyfriend. She always had the same routine: meet a guy, invite him over and desperately try to impress him, stay together for a month, break up. The longest relationship my mother had had was when she had been with Stefan Onorati, and Italian man straight from Italy. They had stayed together for three months, long enough for Allison to find out that she was pregnant with my little brother and Stefan to decide he didn't want a child. That was that.

"Well, hurry up!" Allison screamed at me.

I scurried off to find a broom and begin my cleaning. Part of the reason why I never had an assignment done on time was because my mother was a slob who couldn't cook for her life. That left me to do most of the cleaning and to supply every meal for my little brother. I didn't mind it much, although whenever it came to finishing homework and assignments on time, well, I hated it when my teachers told me that I shouldn't blame my mother because '_my mother wasn't the one doing the work_.'

"Anna," Aiden, my seven-year-old brother said, "Mommy is having _another_ boyfriend over, is she?"

Even Aiden who was so blind that he wore large _Harry Potter_ style glasses that slid down his face knew that our mother was being ridiculous. I nodded, not in the mood to talk.

Aiden forced his glasses back onto his face with his right hand. In his left hand, he clutched Ether, a stuffed cat missing an eye ball with missing patches in its fur. He had refused to let go of the stuffed animal for as long as I could remember. He insisted that it would protect him, but I just found it to be creepy. "Anna," Aiden started again.

"What?" I snapped.

Aiden turned away from her and she knew he was wiping a tear from his eye. When I had been younger, I had seen my mother beaten to a pulp by some of her boyfriends. I had cried for her and begged her to leave them, but she refused. From that point on, I decided that any pain my mother received, she deserved, and I promised myself I would never cry again. Aiden had also tried to make the same promise, although it was much harder for him to keep.

Aiden faced me again and asked, "No matter what happens, we'll stay together, right?" he asked.

I stared at him. I wasn't sure why he was always saying such depressing things, but I figured it was better to just give him the answer he wanted, lest he'd burst into tears. "Yeah, Aiden," I replied. "Always."

* * *

When Andrew arrived, Aiden and I retreated to our rooms. Our mother didn't care to have us present, and anything we did that might interrupt the dinner would only cause us trouble. I sat on my bed, completely irritated with my mother. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep calming breath. When I opened my eyes, I stood and began to walk around. I never felt comfortable unless I was on the move.

I nearly leaped out of my skin when I heard the door open. I turned around to find Aiden sneaking into the room, Ether gripped tightly in his fist.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, aggravated.

Aiden shrugged. "I can hear them talking from my room," he mumbled. "The sound makes me uncomfortable."

I constantly found myself taking care of her brother whenever he was afraid so I was used to it. "Fine, you can stay in here," I said, trying to make myself sound stern. "Just don't make too much noise, okay?"

Aiden nodded earnestly and curled up on my bed. Within minutes, he was asleep. He tossed and turned restlessly, and his breathing was uneven. I was used to his breathing problems. Sometimes it seemed like he was trying to breathe something other than air. It got even worse whenever he had an asthma attack.

"Sleep well, Aiden," I whispered and kissed him on the forehead.

A winter breeze blew in from the window and made me shiver. That caught me by surprised since I usually kept the window close. I walked over to it and slammed it shut. I walked back over to my bed and sat down. A click sound coming from the window caused my eyes to shoot towards it. Once again, it was open.

"Don't close it!" A voice screamed out from the darkness.

Now, most people would have screamed for help, or at the very least, closed the window, but I was not most people. I sat patiently as first one pale hand, then another grabbed hold of the window sill. I heard a grunt and then a face peered at me from the window. It was a boy who appeared to be about my age with midnight black hair and eyes so light that the irises almost appeared to be white. "Hello," he said.

I stared at him. The first thought that ran through my mind was, '_I hope my mom doesn't figure out he's here_.' "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is..." he paused as he yanked himself in through the window, flopped onto the ground, and rolled until he landed near the foot of my bed. He smiled at her as he got to his feet and held out his hand. "Callahan Douglas Weston, but you can call me Cal for short."

I stared at him, and after a moment, he lowered his hand.

"I'm assuming you're..." he paused and dug a small index card out of his pocket, "Alesana Beth Force."

"Just Anna," I corrected.

"Good, Anna, hi."

I wasn't sure what to make of him. Now that he was inside, his black hair flopped into his eyes, his skin seemed paler, and I realized that his eyes were actually a very pale shade of blue. He was lean with firm cheekbones and a smile that was both encouraging and goofy.

"Why exactly are you here?" I asked.

"Huh, oh!" he said as if he had completely forgotten why he had climbed to the second story of my house and broken in through my window. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm here to take you to safety. And don't worry, I'm smarter and stronger than I look."

"And what's not safe about being here?" I asked. "The only problem I've had is you."

Cal flushed and since his skin was so white, his face turned as red as a tomato. "Right, well, you might be in danger so I was sent to bring you to safety."

"By whom?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that," Cal replied. "So, are you coming?"

"Well, it means getting away from my mom," I replied, mostly just happy to have a way out.

Cal's face was baffled as if he couldn't understand why I would possibly say yes. He fixed his expression and smiled at me. "Well, great. You should pack lightly and then we'll be on our way."

"Okay," I said as I headed towards my closet and began grabbing my favorite outfits. I turned to my bed and glanced at my sleeping brother. "What about Aiden?"

"Who?" Cal asked.

"Aiden, my little brother," I explained. "I can't just leave him here."

"Well, I was only sent for you," Cal said.

"Okay, but he's my baby brother. He needs me, and I promised him that I wouldn't leave him alone," I explained.

Cal seemed to think this over for a little while before sighing and saying, "Fine, he can come. Just get him packed quick. I want to get of here as soon as possible."

I sat down next to my brother and gently shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and landed on me. "Aiden, we're leaving. Go into you room and pack anything you need."

"Where are we going?" he whispered, his voice sounding drowsy.

"We're going on an adventure. But you can't tell Mom, and you can't bring anything that you don't absolutely need, okay?" I said, hoping he understood.

Aiden nodded and climbed out of bed. "Pack as fast and quietly as you can, and come back in here."

Aiden nodded again as he left the room.

Within twenty minutes, Aiden and I had packed out bags. We followed Cal out of my window and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked in silence for a couple of blocks to avoid being caught and brought back home. Aiden trudged obediently next to me, Ether locked in his grip as he continued to yawn and rub at his eyes.

"Okay, I don't think your mom will catch us now," Cal said confidently.

"Even if she did, I don't think she'd care to bring us home," I replied.

Cal smiled at me. "I'm sure that's not true," he replied.

"I'm sure it is," I countered. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Half-Blood Hill," Cal stated. "It's a safe haven for, well, for people like us..."

"And why are we different from other people?" I pressured.

"Because we're half-bloods," Cal said. "One mortal parent, one god."

"God?" I asked.

"Like I said, it'll be easier to understand once we get to camp and Chiron is able to explain," Cal said, walking backwards now so he could look at me as he spoke.

Most people would be pretty freaked out and would definitely refuse to continue following Cal, but I had always wanted something spectacular to happen. Who wants to be normal when you can be special? More importantly, who wants to be mortal when you can be a god?

"Okay, cool," I said. "And how long until we get to this hill of yours?"

"Well, it's pretty far, but we have to make a stop along the way," Cal explained. "You're not the only half-blood that I'm supposed to guide to safety. Of course, this half-blood lives much closer to camp then you do."

"Okay," I said again, pretty much up for anything. "By any chance, are we going to have to walk this whole way?"

"Huh?" Cal said, sounding baffled. "Um, no," he caught himself. "Just until we reach this bus stop. I have a few drachmas so I'll just call us a cab and we'll be on our way to Pennsylvania."

"Wait, you never said anything about Pennsylvania," I said, my mind wondering what a drachma was and how it was supposed to get a cab.

"Well, that's where the other half-blood lives," Cal explained. "Yes, sir, Harrisburg, Pennsylvania."

I stared at Cal. He was probably the most entertaining boy I had met. Of course, attending an all-girl academy kind of made that possible. "You probably shouldn't walk backwards," I told him, smiling as he backed into a fire hydrant.

It surprised me when he jumped up just in time to leap over it and continued walking. "Why not?" he smiled at me as if it were some sort of inside joke.

"Anna," Aiden said, pulling on my shirt. "I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

I turned my attention from my brother back to our tour guide. "Well?"

"Well, I could try calling the cab from here, but these drivers usually don't like to go out of their way," Cal said, stopping long enough to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a few gold coins. "They might ask for more than I have as payment, and once we get to Pennsylvania, we'll still have quite a few miles to get to camp."

"Okay, so what do we do?" I asked.

"Do you have any mortal money?" Cal asked.

I shook my head. "You could have told me we needed money."

Call shrugged. "It didn't occur to me," he said as we began our trek again. Aiden continued to yank on my shirt, trying to announce to me that he didn't want to walk any further. I tried my best to ignore him.

"Maybe we can stay with a friend," Cal said, his almost white eyes glancing around the street. "I haven't talked to them in a while, but they might let us spend the night."

We stopped at a tall, run-down building that I had never noticed before. The windows were boarded up, and the front door looked like it would fall right off of its hinges once it was open. Cal told Aiden and I to stay by the street as he went up to the door and knocked. A middle-aged woman with gray hair and dark brown eyes opened the door and stared at Cal. She was only about four feet tall, but everything about her face was stern.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Nana," Cal said smiling, "some friends and I need a place to stay for the night. Might we be able to come inside?"

The old woman's face transformed into a scowl. "You want me to let any old ragged kids in off of the street!" she said, her voice rising. "I can't do that! I'll be overrun!"

"Now, now," a woman said, reaching the door. Her face was pretty and innocent, but a look in her eyes held wisdom that nearly blew me away. "Mom, let them come inside. This boy is from the camp."

"That blasted camp, always dropping little demons on my doorstep," the old woman growled as she retreated into the house.

"Come inside, Cal," the younger woman said.

Aiden and I followed Cal into the house as he mumbled a thank you. As I got closer, I realized that the woman was probably in her late thirties. She had reddish-brown hair that had clearly been flat-ironed and green eyes.

The house seemed much nicer once you stepped inside. It was two stories with contemporary furniture and tan walls. The woman led us over to the living room where Aiden and I obediently took a seat next to Cal.

"Thanks for the help, Rachel," Cal said, smiling. "I knew I could count on you."

"Well, I wasn't exactly going to risk you and your friends on the street," Rachel replied. "I'm afraid there are just two many monsters running around this time of year." She offered us some tea and we excepted gratefully. I never thought that an hour on the street would make me miss the warmth and comfort of being indoors. "You really do need to hurry off as soon as morning dawns. You three are behind schedule and there is a lot in store for the camp."

"Like what?" Cal asked, taking a sip of his tea and wincing from the heat.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not supposed to discuss that with you, but you'll see as soon as you arrive," Rachel replied. "There are a few empty rooms upstairs that you three may rest in, and I suggest you do gets some rest. Tomorrow may be one of the longest days of you lives."

* * *

When Rachel had predicted that the day would be long, she was absolutely dead on. We woke up at dawn to Cal banging on our door. Rachel offered us some breakfast, but Cal said we simply couldn't dawdle long enough to eat and rushed us out of the door. Aiden didn't stop complaining about that as we began our walk to the bus stop, and I couldn't blame him. The whole time my stomach continued to rumble in complaint.

"Don't worry," Cal assured us. "We'll be there soon, and then it won't be long until we reach Pennsylvania."

We reached the bus stop at about eight o'clock. We sat in wait for about ten minutes, Cal flipping a golden drachma between his fingers. Then, a cab pulled up in front of us. The side was painted with the words Half-Blood Hill Transportation.

"They never had one before," Cal explained as we rose from our seats on the bus stop bench. "But with all the half-bloods pouring in, they needed a way to make sure they all arrived safely."

Aiden and I slipped into the backseat as Cal handed two drachmas to the driver. He then slipped in next to me. The cab sped off down the street. I looked at the driver in the rear view mirror to find that he only had two eyes on the center of his face. No mouth, no nose, no eyebrows, just two jet black eyes.

"Umm," I started.

"No comment," Cal whispered in my ear and I obliged. I didn't exactly want to anger our driver.

It was almost three o'clock when our cab stopped. By that point, I was so hungry I was tempted to eat our cab driver. Cal thanked him and we slipped out. "Can we eat now?" I asked.

"In a minute. We just have to find this house," he said, shuffling in his pocket and pulling out an address. Without another word, we began walking again.

"Anna, I'm _hungry_," Aiden complained.

"I know," I replied. "I am too," I said, raising my voice to make sure Cal could hear me. If he understood the emphasis in my voice, he was simply ignoring me.

We finally stopped in front of a large white house. Compared to the last house we had seen, it looked almost like a castle. "Here we go," Cal said, comparing the address on his sheet of paper with the one on the side of the house.

"Good, I'm sure they have food," I said.

"We can't eat a stranger's food," Cal scolded.

"Watch me."

Cal knocked on the door and we stood for a few minutes waiting for an answer. A woman answered the door. She was about five foot six with red hair and green eyes. She had a very well-proportioned body and she looked like she might be in her late twenties. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Cal said. "I'm looking for..." he peeked down at the paper. "...Peyton Ashford."

"Yes, well, now isn't the best time," the woman said.

"Mom," a voice called from inside the house. "I think that's for me."

The woman stepped aside and allowed her son the open the door. He was about twelve-years-old with black hair and dark blue eyes. "Hi," he said, his gaze traveling from Aiden to me and finally settling on Cal. "It took you long enough."

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" Cal asked sounding completely baffled.

"Duh, I'm not an idiot," Peyton replied. He held the door open for the three of us to slip inside. "I just need to grab some stuff and then we can go."

The house was even more impressive the from the inside. to my left and right were mirror staircases, and underneath them led into the family room where I could make out a grand piano and a large TV. My nose picked up the scent of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, and my stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Peyton asked staring at me.

I nodded simply feeling embarrassed. Peyton led us under the staircase, past the family room, and into a large kitchen. Along the long line of counter tops were rows of cookies, cakes, pies, and other delicious deserts. The woman who had answered the door pulled another batch of cookies from the oven and placed them on the counter top.

"Hello," she said, noticed us.

"Mom," Peyton said, snatching a cookie from the pile. He turned to face me for a moment. "What are you names, exactly?"

"I'm Anna, and this is my brother Aiden," I explained.

"And I'm Callahan..." I elbowed him in the ribs to keep him from talking. "But you can just call me Cal," he choked out.

"Great," Peyton replied, turning back to face his mother. "Cal, Anna, and Aiden are hungry. Can you get them something while I pack?"

"Peyton," the woman sighed, and I wondered if it bothered her that we were here. She turned her attention to us and motioned to the counter tops, "Help yourselves."

I smiled and snatched two cookies off of a plate. I handed one to Aiden and began to gobble down my own.

"Peyton," she said again, "I don't think you should be going off with these people. You don't even know them."

"Mom, I have to. You know that," Peyton said as if he and his mother had discussed this multiple times before. I couldn't in anyway see the resemblance between Peyton and his mother. Where she had bright red hair, his was black, her green eyes were in no way similar to his blue ones, her skin was light with slight freckles running across her nose while his was slightly tanned without a single mark in sight. Her figure was thin but filled while his body seemed to be thin as if he didn't eat.

"No, you don't. You can stay here," she said.

Peyton laughed without any humor. "Yeah, right. I'll be back once I pack," Peyton said and retreated back the way we had come.

The woman sighed and turned to face us. "I'm so sorry, I'm being awfully rude," the woman said. "My name is Angela."

I wanted to say hello, but my mouth was so full of cookies I figured it would be even more rude than simply nodding to her.

"My poor dears," she said. "You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

I swallowed and said, "We had to skip breakfast."

"Well, just let me pack you something to go."

A man walked into the room and grabbed a brownie from one of the trays. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and muscular with the same pale skin as Angela. He paused for a moment to stare at us. "Honey," hesaid, turning to face Angela, "who are these people?"

"They're here for your son," Angela said.

I wasn't sure if had imagined it, but it looked like he smiled. "Why?" he asked.

"To take him to camp," Angela said. It looked almost like she was holding her breath.

"Oh, not that wretched camp again," the man moaned.

"Michael, they're right there," she said, clearly irritated by his rudeness.

"I just don't understand why anyone would want a camp of freaks to teach more kids how to be freaks," Michael replied. "It just doesn't make sense!"

Angela handed the man a muffin and told him to be quiet. The man grunted and took a seat as far away from us as possible.

Within a few minutes, Peyton was back in the room with a suitcase. "Ready to go?" he asked us.

"Peyton, I need to talk to you for a moment," his mother said, taking him by the arm. She pulled him away from us slightly, but I could still make out what they said. "Please think about this."

"Mom, you already know, I have to go," Peyton replied. "This is who I am. I have to know who I am."

"You already know who you are! This camp isn't going to change anything," Angela fought.

"Yes it will," Peyton replied. "I only understand part of my life. I have to know." Peyton paused and took a breath. "Mom, I'll be safe there. I'll be surrounded by people who understand. It's not like I won't ever be back."

Angela sighed and nodded her head. She walked back over to the counter and grabbed a blue lunch box before handing it to her son. "There are some things in there I thought you might need." Then she grabbed three paper bags from the counter and handed them to each of us. "For the road. Just in case you get hungry again."

"Mom, we'll be fine," Peyton assured her. "Come on," he said to us.

I finished the remainder of a brownie and we headed to the door.

"By Mom," Peyton said. Angela simply nodded her head and turned away. "By Dad," Peyton called. The man in the corner simply grunted and gave no other sign that he heard him.

As we reached the door, a girl, maybe a year or two older than Aiden, stood in front of the door. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails and beautiful blue-green eyes. "You're not leaving," she called in her innocent little voice.

"Jordyn," Peyton complained. He walked over to the little girl and whispered something in her ear.

"No!" she screamed.

"I have to. We talked about this remember," Peyton replied. "I'll send you a post card."

"B-but," the girl began crying, "I don't want you to go."

Peyton bent down and hugged the girl as tears spilled out of her eyes and ran down her round cheeks. "I'll be back," he promised her. Then he kissed her gently on the head and pushed her out of the way of the door. He opened the door and waited for Cal, Aiden, and I to file past.

"Pey, please don't leave," the Jordyn whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton replied. "But I have to go." With that, he closed the door on the sobbing girl and led us toward the curb.

**So this is the longest chapter I've ever written of anything, and I'm proud of it, so please review. :D**


End file.
